1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a package, and more particularly to a method for making a chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor industry works hard on forming light, thin and small products, therefore the thickness of the substrate (for example, a wafer or a silicon substrate) should be as thin as possible. Meanwhile, for mass-manufacturing, substrates with large size are used in major process, and in the end, the substrates are cut. However, as the substrates have larger size and thinner thickness, warpage of the substrates occurs easily, and the manufacturing process is difficult. Thus, the yield rate is decreased.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method for making a chip package to solve the above problems.